1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reinforcing element for a vehicle structure, in particular for a sill of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 204 033 971 A1 discloses a reinforcing element in a sill of a motor vehicle. The reinforcing element is composed of two profile parts formed by the roll-forming of metal sheets. The profile parts are arranged one above the other and are connected to one another and to sill profiles by offset webs that are arranged in different vertical planes.
DE 100 03 878 B4 discloses a reinforcing element for a sill of a motor vehicle. The reinforcing element has an inner profile part and two outer profile parts arranged one above the other to form cavities. The inner profile part is of H-shape and the legs of the inner profile part form hollow bodies.
The object of the invention is to provide a reinforcing element for a sill of a motor vehicle so that the reinforcing element increases dimensional rigidity of the sill, improves crash behavior, has a low weight and can be manufactured in a simple way.